Go The Distance
by WickedViolist
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero just after they leave the gates of the Emerald City. A war breaks out over Elphaba's capture, and the couple endures separation. When something devastating happens, will their relationship survive? Much Fluff! Fiyeraba for life!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! This story is a spinoff of a sequel...kinda. Just go with it! Reviews make my day!**

**Enjoy everyone! It's good to be back! :D**

Chapter One

Elphaba took Fiyero's straw hand, and the two set out to find their new home, outside of Oz.

After a few hours of walking, Elphaba spoke the opinion that had been on her mind since they reunited, "Fiyero, where are we supposed to go?" she said, scared.

He stopped and looked at her, his piercing blue eyes meeting her brown depths, "You don't want to leave Oz, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Fae, we have to. It's too dangerous here."

"But what if we didn't have to leave Oz? What if there was a place for us somewhere?"

"Elphaba," he said sternly, "We have to leave. There is nothing left here for us."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a place. I promise. A place for us where no one will chase us and we can be safe together."

Elphaba nodded her head silently, putting her trust in her lover's straw hands.

And so, the couple settled into a routine for the next several weeks; they would find a secure location, stay for an unspecified period of time, catch whiff of the Wizard's army looking for Elphaba, and then move around again. This was especially tiring for Elphaba, being the only human in the pair.

Since Fiyero was technically an object, he could walk for hours on end, and have an unlimited amount of endurance. Elphaba on the other hand, had collapsed from exhaustion on more than one occasion.

Although she was without proper materials, Elphaba was working on a spell for Fiyero to return him to his human state. This was risky due to Elphaba's lack of the Grimmierie, which she had given Glinda before she'd left.

One evening, two months after they'd left Oz in an abandoned shack, Elphaba spoke up, "Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae?" he said, turning his attention towards her.

"I-I think I have a spell that will work."

He sighed, "You think this one will work? Are you sure?"

"You have to let me try. I know you would give anything to be human again. Give me a chance, Yero." She went to his side and cupped his face in her hand.

"Elphaba, I love you, but I just need time."

"Time for what?"

"I need to find a place."

"We're at a place."

"A permanent place."

Elphaba was beginning to get angry, "Fiyero, from the way I see it, it's going to be a long time before we ever find a 'permanent place.'"

"I don't care. It takes as long as it takes. End of discussion." He turned away from her.

Her anger turned into sympathy, "You're scared, aren't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Fiyero, please. I can fix this. Do you want to be a scarecrow for the rest of your life? Do you want to not be able to feel anything, or touch anything? I just want to help you."

"Goodnight, Elphaba."

She laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You and I both know you don't sleep."

He sighed and turned to her, "Give me a few days. Please."

She nodded, not wanting to fight with him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**What a response! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! 5 reviews...That's a record in my book! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Elphaba woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the small living space and found no trace of Fiyero.

She started to panic. As soon as she set foot outside, she saw Fiyero walk up to the door, "Where have you been?" she said, furious with him.

"Relax, Elphaba. I-"

"Don't you ever tell me to relax when you go off for a leisure walk when we're being hunted down by every able-bodied man in Oz. I thought you were captured." She said, turning away from him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have great news; the Vinkus has succeeded from Oz."

She didn't respond.

"Do you know what this means?"

No response.

"Fae, we can go home. Back to the Vinkus. You could meet my parents, Oz we could even get married! Start a family!"

She turned and looked at him cupping his cheeks with a sad look on her face, "Fiyero, I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to marry a scarecrow."

He stopped dead in his tracks, hurt at her true and honest words. He stepped back from her, and turned around, so she couldn't see his face.

"Yero, sweetie, I love you, and everyday I remind myself that if you weren't what you are now, you wouldn't be here at all. Although being a scarecrow isn't ideal, I love you no matter what. But you have limitations. To me, you're the love of my life, and I would give anything to be with you, but to someone else, you're just a sack of straw."

She touched his back, and he winced away, "Did you think that I'd forgotten? You don't think that I'm very well aware of what I am?"

"For a minute, yes, I think you did forget." He turned away from her, "But let me help you! I can do it; you just have to give me a chance. I hate fighting with you, and I need you back Fiyero. You've been different ever since, and I want you back, Yero my hero."

He looked at her for many seconds, considering everything she'd said. He took a deep breath and said, "Wait till we get there. Alright?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded her head. At the sight of this, Fiyero hugged her, wishing all of this hadn't happened. He just wanted them to be happy.

And if this was going to make Elphaba happy, he wanted to do it.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You didn't deserve that."

She sniffled, "I just don't want to fight with you, Yero. I love you, and I feel like that's all we've been doing since we left Oz- fighting."

He hugged her, and she cried into his chest, "It's all gonna work out, Fae. I know it will."

Elphaba went to sleep that night on Fiyero's chest, preparing to leave the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big hug to all that reviewed! I'm so glad to finally be publishing this work. Been working on it for about a month now, and I'm writing the closing chapters now. Have no fear, I have several more ideas that I plan to elaborate on!**

Chapter Three

The couple left for the Vinkus the next morning, and it took them approximately three days to journey, and they spent the majority of it in silence. No one spoke, because no on wanted to set off the other.

The journey went fairly smoothly, and they encountered no major threats along the way. They arrived in the Vinkus and when Fiyero saw the castle, he grabbed Elphaba's hand to stop her.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need a plan."

"What kind of plan? Fiyero, we need to tell them the truth."

"We are going to tell them the truth." He sighed, "I guess we'll just start from beginning to end."

She nodded, and the two approached the castle. They were let in with ease, and the couple went into the throne room, where Fiyero's father sat.

He took a deep breath and grabbed Elphaba's hand, "Dad?"

Niq Tiggular shot up at the sight of a scarecrow and a green girl standing in front of him.

"Fi-Fiyero?"

He smiled, "Yeah, its me. This is Elphaba."

"The Wicked Witch?"

He laughed, "Yep. Where's mom?"

"Right here." Kells said as she strode into the room, shocked to see her son.

He sighed, looking at his parents, "Listen, I know I'm not how you remembered me, but I need you both to understand why." Fiyero began his tale, starting at Shiz University, and ending with his current predicament.

His father spoke first, "Well son, I think I speak for your mother when I say that we think what you say is genuine." He looked at Kells and she nodded, "What do you need from us?"

Elphaba spoke, "We need you to trust us. I can transform Fiyero back into a human, but I need your assurance that you two won't interfere."

"Elphaba," Kells said, "If Fiyero trusts you, so do we."

Elphaba was taken by surprise, and smiled, "Thank you, your majesty." She said, bowing before the couple.

"Please," Niq, said standing from his throne, "No need for formalities, Elphaba." He smiled at her.

Elphaba and Fiyero retired that night, in a bedroom on the other side of Kiamo Ko. As they were preparing for bed, Elphaba spoke, "Fiyero, your parents are wonderful."

"Yeah, they are." He said, sighing. Elphaba detected his tone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, Elphaba. Fine."

She turned to him, "What's wrong, Yero?"

"Why did all of those bad things have to happen to us? Why couldn't we have been together?"

She hugged him, "We're together now. That's what matters. I promise everything is going to be alright."

Fiyero stared into her eyes, praying that she was telling the truth. The couple retired, hoping tomorrow was going to change their lives, for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you guys enjoy the weekend, I'm off to a poetry reading lol.**

Chapter Four

Elphaba didn't sleep much, and rose early; prepping for the day ahead. She laid out everything she needed, and when she was ready, called Fiyero into the room.

She took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

He looked at her, "Do I have a choice?" he said, no humor involved.

She looked at him, and saw the fear in his crystal blue eyes, "Fiyero-"

"Fae, I'm so scared." He said, with a wry face, "What if I die, or get hurt, or-"

She cupped his face with her hands, "Fiyero, look at me. I'm not going to let that happen. You're going to be fine, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. Alright?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand, relaxing on the floor as he lie down. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero." She took a breath, "Drink this," she said handing him a vial of a purple liquid, "It'll put you to sleep."

He drank silently, and fell asleep within a few seconds. Elphaba put her hair back and began her chanting, which lasted for a long amount of time.

After finishing her last chant, she stepped back from Fiyero's body. She didn't know how long it would be until he woke, so she stepped out of the room to find his parents standing there.

"How did he do?" Kells said.

"Well, I don't know how long he'll be asleep, but, if it didn't work, there should be no long term affects."

"Thank you, Elphaba." Niq said, "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I would love to." She said, grateful for their hospitality.

The trio joined for dinner, Elphaba answering all of the pair's simple questions.

After a rather informative dinner, the pair retired, and Elphaba went to bed in a room next to where Fiyero was- determined to check on him when she woke up. She went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Fiyero woke up feeling abnormally heavy. He leaned up, feeling a headache come on, and raised his hand on his head- stopping quickly as he did.

Human skin. His brown skin on his hand, staring him in the face. Elphaba's spell had worked!

He got up, but was extremely dizzy when he stood too quickly. He shook it off, and headed to find Elphaba. He walked into the room next to his, to find her sleeping emerald figure.

He smiled at her, almost tearing up at the sight. Things were finally working out. They could get married; even start a family now.

He watched her for several minutes, and decided not to wake her. Instead, he slid into bed with her, and wrapped his arms around her.

He sighed a sigh of happiness, and looked down at her once more.

He saw a smile creep onto her face, and absorbed this blissful moment before drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. I look at these early chapters and say "We've got a long way to go." lol enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Elphaba woke up the next morning with something draped over her. Her eyes snapped open at this, and her heart started pounding in her chest-someone was next to her.

She counted to three in her head, and looked at the person next to her, expecting an attacker, but was overcome with joy at the sight of a caramel-colored Fiyero sleeping beside her.

She shot up with a wild grin on her face and gently shook him, "Yero-"

He interrupted her, "Hey, Fae." He said, smiling.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she covered her mouth, "Oz, it really worked!"

"It really worked." He said, repeating it back to her. She embraced him tightly, savoring the feeling of his human skin.

"It's not crunchy like straw is." She pulled back to closely meet his face, "But your eyes are still the same."

He smiled at her, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oz, no. Your eyes…are mesmerizing." She stared into them, looking into the man in front of her, and she couldn't believe it. She kissed him, deeply and passionately, wanting to make up for lost time.

He melted into her, regaining all of his sensations at once. The two said nothing for an undocumented amount of time.

When they emerged, the couple went to the throne room, hands entwined. As soon as they entered, Niq shot up, "Fiyero?!"

"Dad," he said, hugging his father.

"Fiyero, is that you?" Kells said, as she hugged her son.

"It worked. Elphaba's spell worked!"

"Elphaba, I must say, we are all indebted to you." Kells said.

"Please, I did it for all of us." She said.

"We have to celebrate!" Niq said. "I'll put together a banquet for this evening, just the four of us. I'm sure you're starving, Fiyero."

"More than you know. Six months without eating does a number on you."

Niq and Kells left the room, leaving the pair alone. Fiyero took Elphaba's hands and said, "I love you so much, Fae." He said, smiling at her.

She returned the grin, "I love you too, Yero my hero."

"Thank you for doing this for me. I know I wasn't completely on board, but I'm glad you convinced me to do it."

She sighed a sigh of relief; "I don't think I've been this happy since we first met."

He laughed, "You weren't happy, Fae. Remember?"

She came to her realization, "Right! Well, in this case, I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Me neither. Thank you, Fae. For everything."

He kissed her, time standing still for the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say, you guys rock. Not only has this story taken off, but my previous works have sparked some new readers. So thankful to all of you for your continued support! btw if you want...you can check out my others stories as well!**

Chapter Six

The family settled after a week. Since the Vinkus was a separate country from Oz, the many attempts to capture Elphaba had been abandoned, and they rejoiced at this.

Fiyero showed Elphaba around Kiamo Ko, and brought her to his favorite spot- the tree facing the massive pond behind the castle. He would come here as a child to relax and unwind, and had never shared it with anyone else.

It was sunset when they arrived and Fiyero spoke, "This is where I spent most of my childhood. It was my spot. I came here when I was happy, when I was sad, when I was scared; I would come here all the time."

"It's beautiful, Yero."

"Now, its _our_ spot." He said, turning toward her.

She looked at him, "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae." He looked out into the sunset, and took a deep breath as he knelt to one knee, "And I think its time that we made things official. I love you more than anyone, Fae. And I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I can't live without you- so will you marry me?"

Elphaba blinked tears out of her eyes, "Yes, yes, yes!" She said, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss, and when they broke apart, he slipped the ring on her finger.

She hugged him and extended her arm to view the new piece of jewelry that she swore would never leave her finger.

She turned and looked at him, "Fiyero, I love you so much."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual!" he said, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

She laughed, "Fiyero, we can finally be together. Everything is working out so well, sometimes I can't believe it."

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Sometimes I don't believe that you stayed with me."

Her face turned to worry, "Why would you think that?"

"We just fought so often, and I was such a burden to you, most of the time I imagined you running away with another guy."

"I can assure you, there has never been 'anther guy'. You have always been…my guy Yero."

He smiled at her, "I wish I could have said the same." His thoughts remembering Glinda.

"I miss her so much." She said, hanging her head.

He hugged her tighter, "I know, Fae. Maybe she can come for the wedding?"

She smiled against his chest, "I would like that."

The two sat together in a comfortable silence for an undisclosed amount of time, and when the sun had set, they returned to the castle.

When the family joined for dinner later that evening, Fiyero cleared his throat and made an announcement, "Mom, Dad, Elphaba and I are getting married!"

Both of their faces lit up in excitement.

For the next several hours, they discussed wedding plans and what lay ahead for the couple.

At the end of the day, Fiyero and Elphaba retired together, having a vision of a bright future ahead of the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 6! Now it gets really juicy...muhahahahaha.**

**Don't worry, every Fiyeraba ends happy...right? ;)**

Chapter Seven

Over the next several weeks, Elphaba and Fiyero went public about their engagement, and the people of the Vinkus were overjoyed. Everyone was excited about their new soon-to-be princess.

On the more negative side, the news of Elphaba had finally caught wind over in the Emerald City, and the Wizard was furious.

He made a vow that he would stop at nothing to put her to justice. So, Oz prepared an army to invade the Vinkus.

"Fiyero, this is all my fault!" Elphaba said, tears streaming down her face a few minutes after she'd heard the news.

"Fae, is not." He grabbed her gently and looked at her in the eyes, "We all know whose fault this is. Everything is going to be alright, ok?"

She embraced him, and Fiyero took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The Fiyero went to the other pair in the house to see their reaction to the news. Niq was distraught, "We have to fight."

Fiyero responded, "Why?"

"Fiyero, we have to defend what's ours. This is our home, and we are going to protect it."

Fiyero sighed a sigh of defeat, "When?"

"Well, it'll take a few months to gather an army. As soon as we do that, there will be no reason to wait."

"Are you fighting?"

"Of course. It's my duty."

Fiyero hung his head and walked back to Elphaba, unsure how to deliver his unsettling news.

She saw him and spoke, "Yero, are you all right?" she said slowly.

"Let's get married." He said.

"W-What?"

"I don't want to wait any longer, Fae. Let's get married."

"Fiyero, what happened in there?" she said, easing the question.

"You are not going to like this, but before I say it, I need you to know that I have to do this, even though I don't want to." He took a deep breath, "We're going to war, and I'm fighting in it along with my father."

Elphaba was speechless. Yesterday, they were happy, planning their wedding, now her fiancé has to go to war, risking his life because of her.

She broke down, "Fiyero, please-please don't do this."

"I have to. Its my duty." She embraced him, sobbing in his arms.

This broke his heart.

"I promise, nothing is going to happen to me. Elphaba, I'm not going anywhere. Please, believe me when I say that."

She continued to sob into his embrace, but eventually calmed down, and he rubbed her back until she feel into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ahhh, the fluff in this story. Gets me every time.**

Chapter Eight

Elphaba woke up in Fiyero's arms, and for a moment, she didn't recall the conversation of last night. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks; Fiyero was going to war, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She didn't cry though. She'd cried enough last night, and crying now wouldn't help anything.

Fiyero stirred within a few minutes. He woke to see Elphaba stretching, and spoke, "Morning, Fae."

"Morning Yero." She said, giving him a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he said, being cautious with his words.

"I want to get married." She said, a small smile on her face.

He grinned at her and said, "Let's get married, Fae. How soon?"

"As soon as possible." She looked at him, "I wish you didn't have to do this."

"Me too."

She cupped his cheek, "Yero, what if you get hurt? What happens-"

"I'm not going to get hurt, and I'm not going anywhere. Please believe me when I say that. I love you Fae, and that's not getting in the way of anything. I promise."

She saw the genuineness of his eyes, and believed him.

The pair went down to the throne room after they dressed, and confronted Niq and Kells, Fiyero leading the conversation, "Mom, Dad, Elphaba and I want to get married as soon as possible. We figured it'd be best, given the current circumstances."

Niq thought for a moment, "I can't find a reason that would keep you two. Kells, honey, what do you think?"

She spoke, "I'll start the preparations immediately!"

"How soon, Mom?"

"No more than a few days, I imagine." She turned to Elphaba, "Just think Elphaba, you're going to be a princess!"

That hit Elphaba very quickly. Not in a million years had she imagined that she was going to be royalty, let alone a princess.

It's like she was living in a fairytale.

It was at times like this where she thought of her sister, and the life she would have had. It was true; she missed Nessa dearly, but knew her corruption would ruin her remaining days. She thought of Frex, and realized her family, or at least who she thought was her family, were gone.

She turned to Fiyero and looked into his crystal blue eyes, knowing now that he was her family now. And frankly, she was content with that.

"Fae, are you all right?" he said, furrowing his brow.

She smiled at him, "Better than ever, Yero."

He smiled back at her, "We're getting married!"

"Oz, I can't wait." She said, trying not to focus on the trials ahead of them.

The couples split up and Fiyero and Elphaba retreated to their spot behind the castle and sat beneath the tree.

Elphaba leaned into Fiyero, as they watched the sunset together, wishing this moment could last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Had a really good story idea while I was sleeping in Lit today. It has a lot of potential, and I'm going to jump on it as soon as I finish this one...lol**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love all of you!**

Chapter Nine

The wedding came a few days later. The Vinkus was quickly put together for a celebration of a large caliber, all under the authority of Kells. The bride and groom were put through several fittings and appointments necessary for the event.

Elphaba had a crash course of the responsibilities of being a Vinkun Princess. Over a few days, she learned everything she needed to know, especially in times of war and battle. She felt fully prepared to see her country through this war, and pledged to give her full support.

On the morning of the wedding, Elphaba woke to the sound of gentle knocking, as Kells let herself in, "Good morning, Elphaba. Happy wedding day!"

She hugged Kells, "Thank you, Kells. I can't believe this is happening."

"Any cold feet?"

"Only the opposite. How is Fiyero?"

"More eager than ever before. Elphaba, let me be the first. Welcome to the family." She smiled and Elphaba hugged her again.

"Thank you for everything, Kells."

There was a soft knock on the door, "May I come in?" said Niq.

"Yes, please." Elphaba said.

Niq entered and congratulated Elphaba on the momentous occasion. Afterwards, he asked, "Elphaba, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but it would be my honor to walk you down the isle."

Elphaba had tears stinging in her eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way!" she said, hugging him.

After they all finished, the couple walked Elphaba to the double doors of the church, and Elphaba smiled the biggest grin she'd ever smiled.

When Elphaba stepped through the doors, Fiyero's eyes focused solely on her. She was even more breathtaking than he'd ever seen her, and he felt so lucky to be sharing this day with her.

She joined him at the alter, mesmerized by his appearance, and they joined hands, completely infatuated with one another.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes, as he shared in her brown depths, and the said their vows, meaning every word they said to one another.

Elphaba's breath caught as Fiyero slipped the ring on her finger, and her Fiyero smiled brightly as his was.

The priest only got the chance to utter, "You may now-" before Fiyero pulled Elphaba towards him and kissed her, promising and saying everything he needed to say with one kiss.

When they separated, Fiyero and Elphaba looked into each other's eyes smiling at each other. Fiyero said, "I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

He kissed her again and the two went back down the isle, zoning out all the excess noise and focusing on each other. They finally felt happy, and even thought they were only going to be together for a little while longer, they knew, no matter what, that they would remember this moment forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, 6 Reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Oh, just some lame self-promotion, if you wanted to actually see what I look like, my instagram and twitter are the same as my name - WickedViolist**

**If you wanted to lol**

Chapter Ten

Months passed since the wedding, and the Vinkus was almost finished with arranging an army to fight Oz. Niq was the acting general, Fiyero his right hand.

Fiyero and Elphaba were more in love than ever before, both of them trying to evade the inevitable, but it was always there, that devious thought floating in the back of their mind.

Fiyero had to leave, and Elphaba didn't know if he was going to come back.

She tried to keep her head up, but on the eve before he was due to leave with his father, she finally addressed the elephant in the room, "Yero, we have to talk."

He sighed, "What is there to talk about?"

"You-you could _die _out there-"

"Elphaba, look at me. That is not going to happen, as long as I have something to do with it."

"But a lot of this war is out of your control! You don't know what is going to happen!"

"What do you want me to tell you?! I'm just as scared as you are, I don't want this to end!"

She was stunned with his tone, and didn't respond. She turned from him, twisting her wedding rings around her finger as she stared out of the window.

"Fae, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled-"

"No, it's alright, Yero."

"Look, I can't predict the future or anything, but we've been in situations before with worse odds. We can get through this, together."

She turned around, tears shining in her eyes, and embraced him. "I'm sorry I'm worrying about this. I just feel like this is all my fault. If I'd just given myself up-"

"Elphaba, this isn't your fault!" he cupped her face with his hands, "But I promise you, I'm going to make sure that the Wizard can never bother us again, alright?"

She nodded and kissed her husband, trying to savor the sensation for the long separation they were about to go through. The pair retired that night, Elphaba hanging on Fiyero's words to her.

The next day, the army and its leaders were finally ready to declare war on Oz, and depart for the enemy. The royal family gathered on the balcony of Kiamo Ko as Niq addressed the army, their families, and the remainder of the Vinkus, "My fellow Vinkuns, as your King, I promise to lead our army to victory as we display our dominance over the Ozians! Although, with all victory comes sacrifice. As I look at our army, I can tell you that, unfortunately all of them may not return home as you see them now. However, I will give everything in my power to end this war as quickly as it began! Long live the Vinkus!"

At the conclusion of his speech, Niq and Fiyero went to their wives to say goodbye.

Fiyero approached Elphaba, and embraced her tightly. She said, "Be safe, and make sure you come home in one piece." She said, tears slipping down her face.

"I will, Fae, I promise. I love you so much, green girl."

"I love you too, Yero my hero." They both shared a passionate kiss at the end of their goodbye, and parted ways.

Kells joined Elphaba, red-eyed, and they waved goodbye to their husbands as they went to fight for their freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, some of this chapter may be streching the truth (medically), but hey, we can do that!**

**That moment when you have a breakthrough in your story you never actually planned. :D**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Eleven

Elphaba and Kells were now the acting heads of the Vinkus. After a week of orientation, they finally were able to sustain the Vinkus by themselves.

News arrived that the war had broken out and had its first battle, on the outskirts of the Emerald City. The Vinkuns came out successful, but not without several casualties.

When Elphaba heard the news, she was relived, but then grieved for those lost.

This was going to be a long war.

Elphaba and Kells separated the work amongst themselves, Kells with the day-to-day operations, and Elphaba with the big picture ordeals of the kingdom. Over the course of the next few weeks, Elphaba made bill and law proposals that would drastically reduce the amount of debt the Vinkus would have after the war; so she took it to legislation.

On her way there, she suddenly felt very hot and a bit nauseous, but she went through it. After attempts of pushing through, the intensity only got worse, and soon, she fainted, her papers spilling on the ground around her.

The house staff found her, some half an hour later, and a doctor was rushed to her bedside. After a few rounds of smelling salts, she came to, "Where-where am I?"

Kells went beside her, "You're in the Vinkus, Elphaba. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember feeling really hot, and now I'm here. Where is Fiyero?"

Kells swallowed hard, and she saw Elphaba's realization come to her, "Oz, he's at war!"

"It's alright, Elphaba." Kells said, trying to comfort her, "Let the doctor look at you, I'll be right outside."

As Kells left the room, the doctor spoke, "Your Highness, I'm doctor Crant. I'm going to examine you now." And with that, he began. The examination lasted about ten minutes, and he sighed as he gave the news, "Elphaba, you are four months pregnant."

Shock filled her face. _Four months pregnant?! _

"How did I not notice?" she said, trying to stay calm.

"Well, it's not common, but some mothers don't know they are pregnant until something like this happens."

"Is, Are they alright?"

"They are doing just fine. I'm going to start you on a regiment of vitamins and special elixirs to catch up for lost time. Do you have any other questions?"

"Could you send Kells in?"

"Yes, Your Highness." He left and Kells came in.

"Elphaba, is everything alright?"

"I'm four months pregnant."

Kells tried to act surprised, despite the current circumstances, "That is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" she noticed her wry face, "What's wrong?"

"I just wish Fiyero could have been here. How am I supposed to tell him? Surely a letter won't suffice."

"It'll have to do for now. Elphaba, you're going to be a wonderful mother. I know it." That brought Elphaba to tears, as she hugged her mother-in-law tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing! Hope everyone's having a great week!**

Chapter Twelve

That evening, Elphaba wrote a letter to her husband. It read, _Dear Fiyero, I have some news to share with you, but first I need to start somewhere else. I miss you more than words can describe, and I love you so much, Yero. You always need to remember that._

_ Now back to the news; yesterday I had a rather odd fainting spell, and upon further examination by a doctor, I learned that I am four months pregnant! It was so scary at first, thinking that there was a little person growing inside me, but now I am so thrillified! _

_ I know a letter isn't the best way to deliver this kind of news, but I didn't know when I was going to see you again, and I felt that it was the right thing to do. I love you so much, Yero, and I miss you. We both do. All my love –Fae._

Fiyero received the letter a few days after she sent it, out in the outskirts of Munchkinland. He read it several times, and when the news finally hit him, tears of joy sprang from his eyes.

He ran to find his father, who was in his tent, "Dad, I have excellent news!"

"What is it, son?"

"Elphaba is pregnant!"

A smile came to the man's face, "Fiyero, congratulations! What a joyous occasion! When did you find out?"

"Just now. Fae sent a letter."

"I guess letters are all we really have these days. You must miss her."

"More than anything. Don't you miss Mom?"

"With my whole heart, but we have a bit more experience of separation than you two do. We've been doing this a long time."

"Dad, when do you think this will be over?"

He sighed, "This war is going to last longer than we thought. I say at least another six months."

"But, Fae is already four months along. What if she has this baby, or something goes wrong and I'm not there for her?!"

"Fiyero, I'm sure we can work something out, but you might want to be prepared otherwise. You might not see her until this war is over."

He snorted in frustration, "That makes no sense to me."

"You have a duty for your country."

"She is my duty."

"Fiyero, there are men here who have given up greater things to fight for their families' freedom. You are not the only one here with sacrifice!"

"How would you feel if you were in my shoes? This is more than just sacrifice, this…this is unbearable! I don't know if you remember, but I was a scarecrow a short time ago, and I honestly didn't believe she was going to stay with me. And now, she feels the same way I did, all those months ago. She doesn't know if she'll ever see me again, I honestly don't know if I will either. So excuse me if I seem a little angry and upset right now."

There was silence until Niq broke it, "You're not going home, Fiyero. As much as you may want to, or I want you to, you cannot. It's just the way things are right now."

Fiyero strode out of his father's tent and back to his own, tears of hatred, anger, and fear stinging in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Elphaba was sitting in the library on a rather quiet day; two weeks after she'd sent the letter to Fiyero. She sat there, rubbing her stomach gently. She'd heard nothing back from her husband, and this only increased her worry.

What if he freaked out, or worse, maybe he was hurt? No, she couldn't let her mind wander like that. Maybe the letter got lost in translation, or an act of God happened.

All she knew, well…was nothing.

Kells came through the library doors carrying a letter addressed to Elphaba. She said, "Elphaba, you have a letter, from Fiyero."

She tried to hide her shock, and eased the letter out of her hand. It read: _Fae, I couldn't be happier at your news! We're having a baby. A family! This is absolutely unreal. I can't express how in love with you I am right now. _

_ On the other hand, it looks like I won't be visiting for at least several months. Please, don't be scared, you are the strongest person I've ever met, and I know you can do this. It is unclear at this time whether I'll be there in time for the birth, but believe me when I say that I will do everything I can to be there, or sooner. Please don't think that I'm giving up on you Fae, because I'm not. Far from it. Its just this stupid war, and my expectations and duties._

_ But I know you can do this, because you are the bravest, strongest person in my life, and there isn't anything you can't handle. I feel awful that I can't be there with you Fae, just know that my thoughts are always with you. I love you so much, beautiful. Please continue to write to me. I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Fae. I love you. –Yero._

Elphaba wiped the tear from her cheek as she finished the letter. Kells looked at her and asked,

"What did it say?"

"He-he won't be able to visit for several months and might miss the birth."

"Oh, Elphaba, everything's going to work out. I know it may seem hopeless right now, but things turn out for the better."

"I, I just miss him so much." She said, looking down at the floor.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Kells hugged her daughter-in-law and they sat there for a long period of time, Elphaba sobbing into her arms.

"Elphaba, you just have to remember that he loves you, and he knows you can do this."

She sniffled, "I just feel so…alone."

Elphaba felt like she couldn't sink any lower than she already had. Her husband was at war, she was pregnant, and she'd probably have to deliver alone. And to make it all worse, this whole war was her fault, or at least that's the way it felt to her. If she'd just never been born, none of this would have happened.

At least, Fiyero would have married Glinda, and they would have been happy together. He wouldn't be a thousand miles away risking his life for the Artichoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The months passed slowly for Elphaba. Once she'd come to her realization, time seemed to slow down. Unfortunately, due to the stress and depression she was going through, she went into somewhat of an early labor, around seven and a half months along.

Once her water broke, the entire household was put on high alert. Elphaba was rushed to the bedroom, and Crant was summoned to help deliver the baby.

"Elphaba, how do you feel?"

"This baby wants out." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Conserve your energy- this is going to be a long labor. Do you need anything?"

"My husband…" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kells, also in the room, left and boarded a carriage, destined for the army camp where her husband and son were staying. Niq always wrote to his wife when they moved camps, letting her know the location, just in case of an emergency.

And this one was conveniently three hours away.

The journey seemed like days, but when she arrived, she found Niq almost immediately, and he waved her into his tent.

"What's wrong?" he said, with concerned eyes.

"Elphaba's in labor."

"But it's to early…"

"I need to get Fiyero, and take him to her."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "He's in the tent next to mine."

She went to leave_, _turned to face him, "Thank you."

He nodded at her and she left.

Fiyero was going over a map in his tent, his mind on the next invasion when his mother busted through his tent door, his face in shock, "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

"Fiyero, you need to come with me. Now, we don't have time to lose, I'll tell you on the way."

He nodded and followed his mother, and when they were on the road back to the Vinkus, he asked, "Please, what's going on?"

"Elphaba's in labor."

"But its too early!"

"That's why I came. She needs you, Fiyero. She hasn't been the same since the war started."

"What do you mean, changed?"

She hesitated, "She's very lonely. And I know its not your fault, and she's tried to get better, but she's not doing well."

Fiyero put his head in his hands, "I feel awful, and this is all my fault!"

"Fiyero-"

"Please, don't, Mom."

Kells backed down, and the two rode in anxious silence for the rest of the journey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for being patient with me! All is well in the land of Oz, and if you didn't read the last two chapters, they are back in regular form! A big thanks to NiaTheWickedLover for helping me through my derpiness. Everything should be back to normal from now on! **

Chapter Fifteen

Elphaba, several hours into her labor, heard a great commotion in the halls adjacent to her room. With her eyes droopy from exhaustion, she asked, "What…what is that?"

Crant turned around to see the door open, and in the doorway was Fiyero.

Elphaba looked through the door and saw her husband coming towards her, and she thought she was hallucinating.

Fiyero saw his wife, paler than ever, with her eyes almost closed and her hair damp from sweat. He went to her and said, "Fae, hey its me. Fae?"

She opened her eyes, "Fi-Fiyero?" she said in a whisper. "Is it really you?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, it is. I'm here for you."

"Please, don't…leave."

"I won't, I promise. We're getting through this together, alright?" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I love you so much, Fae."

Barely audible, she said, "I love you too, Yero."

Crant spoke up, "It's time to push, Elphaba. On the next contraction, I need everything you have."

The contraction ripped through her body, and she pushed with all of her energy.

"Just one more, Elphaba!" Crant said.

"You can do this, Fae. Just one more."

The second push was done, and a sharp cry pierced the air. Crant left the room with the baby to check them out, and the two were left alone for a minute.

Fiyero wiped her forehead, "You did it, Fae. How do you feel?"

"I hate you." She said, a small smile on her face.

He laughed for the first time in months, "I love you, too, beautiful."

Crant came back in momentarily with the couple's child, "It's a boy!"

He handed him to Elphaba and she was struck with emotion, "Oz, Fiyero. A boy!"

"Fae, he's beautiful."

"Thank Oz he has your skin tone."

He smiled, "He has your eyes, and your mouth though."

"Your nose."

He sighed, absolutely content.

"What are we going to name him?" she said, looking up at her husband.

He smiled, "Rao. It means perseverance in Vinkun."

"It's perfect, Yero."

Crant said his closing remarks about Rao's health, and left the couple alone. Fiyero climbed into bed with his family, and held his son for the first time.

"So, tell me, how did you get here exactly?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulders.

He explained how his mother collected him from the army camp.

"I don't know what I would've done if I had to deliver him alone."

"I'm so sorry, Fae. I wish I could be here; you have no idea. Now I want to be here more than ever."

"When do you have to go back?"

"After a few days, I imagine."

"Well, you're here for this time, and that's good enough for me."

He smiled at her and she stared into his eyes, "I love you so much, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae." He looked at their child, "He's perfect."

Elphaba and Fiyero had completely fallen in love with this little bundle of joy in their lives.

"He really is. He really is." She said, smiling.

Fiyero leaned over and kissed Elphaba for the first time in 156 days, realizing how much he'd missed his wife.

And if he knew one thing for sure: he didn't want to leave his family ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'll post another tomorrow afternoon!**

Chapter Sixteen

Elphaba woke up alone that morning, to a quiet room. For a moment, she panicked. Was Fiyero just a dream? Was she really here alone? She got up and looked around the castle, finally finding her husband and child in the kitchen.

He saw her enter, "Good morning, Mom. Rao was making a little too much noise, and I wanted to let you sleep-"

She went up to him and kissed him, proving to herself that he was really there.

"Fae, is everything alright? You seemed frightened."

"I-I just thought I just imagined you were here yesterday."

"Fae, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." she tried to change the subject, "How's he doing?"

"Really well." he looked at his wife, "How are you doing, Fae?"

"Better, really. Since you've been here. I'm guessing Kells filled you in on what's been going on."

"She did."

"Fiyero, you don't need to worry about me."

"Fae, you aren't alone in this relationship, you know?"

"I know, Yero. It's just been hard, without you here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I was depressed and pregnant and alone? How was I supposed to tell you that in a letter?"

"Fae, you…you were depressed?" he said, turning towards her.

She sighed, looking at him, "Yeah, I was. But now, I realize all that I have to live for." She said, smiling at Rao.

"I'm so sorry, Fae." He turned away from her. "I'm sorry I made you feel this way."

She touched his shoulder, and he turned around. She eased Rao out of his arms into hers, and said, "Do you want to talk about this?"

He nodded. She went to put Rao in his crib, and they met in the library.

She sat down across from him on the same couch and said, "What do you want to know?"

"When did the depression start?"

"When I got your letter so late, and read the contents."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you already had a lot on your plate, and I had more than enough on mine, here. I just figured I'd better suck it up and go on with things. I could've been in a worse situation."

"Fae, I don't know what to say."

She paused for a moment, "Can I ask you a few things?"

"Anything."

"How much longer?"

He sighed, "Well, Dad and I think a few more months, maybe less."

"What happens if we lose?"

"The Wizard will want you dead." Her face paled, "But I'm not going to let that happen Fae. I swear to you."

"Do you think we'll win?"

"Oz, yes. We'll close on them soon, Fae. I promise." He motioned for her to join him, and when she did, he kissed her deeply.

"I love you, so much Yero my hero." She said, a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Fae. I promise, this whole thing will be behind us soon."

"I believe you, Yero."

She snuggled into his arms, and the two held each other for an undocumented amount of time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Fiyero was able to stay for a few more days to help Elphaba get settled with Rao, but it was finally time to leave and return to war.

Rao was asleep, and Elphaba and Kells stood at the door, as Fiyero came down dressed in his uniform. Kells was the first to speak, "Be safe, Yero. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." He looked at Elphaba, "Do you mind if we have a minute alone?"

She shook her head and went to hold her grandson. Elphaba stepped up to her husband, "Here we are again," she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright-"

"Fiyero, I'm fine." She said, smiling at him.

"I promise I'll be home soon, Fae. I love you more than I can tell you."

"I love you too, Fiyero. Please, be careful."

"I will. Please, don't be afraid to tell me something. Anything."

"Ok, I promise." She smiled at him, and kissed him deeply, embracing him afterwards, "I'm going to miss you."

"Every minute. Hopefully I'll be back before too long." He opened the door and before he left, he turned back to her, "I love you, so much Fae. You and Rao both. I'll be home soon." And after another kiss, Fiyero boarded the carriage and left, leaving his family.

Elphaba wanted to cry, but she didn't. At this point, she knew that crying wouldn't make Fiyero come back, and she'd just be wasting her energy.

But she carried the fact that if Fiyero hadn't come home for the birth, she'd be in a bad place.

Kells walked up to her and said, "Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'll make it. You?"

"Same." The two women went back into the castle, and Elphaba went to get Rao for a feeding, wanting to change her thoughts.

Fiyero endured a long and boring carriage ride back to the army camp, and when he arrived his father greeted him at the entrance.

"How was everything?"

"It's a boy!"

He hugged his father, "Congrats, Fiyero. How was Elphaba?"

"Fine, after we had a chance to catch up."

"And kells?"

"Very well. She sends her love." He changed the subject, "What did I miss?"

"Well, one more assault and we'll have it."

His pupils widened, "Really?!"

"Really."

"This is great news!"

However, his father's face remained stagnate, "Fiyero, you have to fight in this one."

"What? Why?"

"We all are. We need every man we can get, and no one is getting out of it."

His face paled.

"Fiyero, its just one fight."

He pulled his dad into his tent, "Dad, I just had a _child._ I can't risk this."

"Fiyero, I know you're worried, but I don't have a choice, and neither do you."

"Do you even know his name?"

His father stopped cold in his tracks, "We all have to do this. Just be thankful you weren't some of the ones who've been fighting this whole time."

"His name is Rao."

But his father had already left the tent and stormed off towards his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

After a few weeks of preparation, the battle was finally ready to commence. Fiyero stood by his father, both men decked out in Vinkun armor. Fiyero heard the army approaching them, and he looked at his father for the signal to charge.

It was an understatement to say he was nervous.

"Charge!" Niq said, raising his sword into the air. The Vinkuns yelled as they entered battle. Fiyero, adrenaline pumping, did as well.

Battle went on for untold hours when Fiyero was eventually cornered, hit on the head, and had his head smashed on a rough, jagged rock, and was knocked unconscious from the blow.

Niq, on the other hand, went through relatively unscathed, suffering only from minor cuts and bruises. Battle raged on for the remainder of the day, and ended in the early evening with the defeat of the Ozian army. Niq incarcerated the Wizard in the Emerald City Palace Dungeons later that day.

Fiyero was found later that night, after he was discovered to be missing. A scouting troop found him halfway in a cave, unconscious. They took him to an isolated medical tent, where he was examined. His father entered the tent, moments after he found out about his son.

"How is he?"

The doctor turned to him, "He's sustained heavy neurological damage. I don't know when he's going to wake up, but the next 24 hours are vital for his recovery."

"What are we going to do?!"

"Now, we wait. That's all we can do."

Niq buried his face in his hands, and hoped his son was alright, the thought that they'd just won the war far from his mind.

Elphaba and Kells heard the news a few hours after the war was declared over. The women's immediate thoughts were- they can come home.

Kells had the house staff prepare their bedrooms and a massive feast in celebration of the victory. Hours later, Niq arrived at Kiamo Ko without Fiyero.

Kells ran and kissed her husband, a grim look on his face.

"Niq, sweetie, what's wrong? Where's Fiyero?"

Luckily, Elphaba was absent from the room, "He's hurt. I came here to tell you two."

"What's wrong?"

"His in a coma, from head trauma. They don't know when he's going to wake up."

Tears sprang from her eyes, and she took in a sharp gasp, "Niq, what are we going to tell Elphaba?" she said slowly.

He sighed, "I don't know. Let's keep it between us, until I know more. For now, he…he's in the Emerald City."

"He just had a baby…"

"I know, honey. I know." He said, hanging his head. "This is all my fault. I made him fight. He warned me, but I made him do it."

"This isn't your fault. You and I both know that." She took a deep breath and got herself together, "He's just in the Emerald City, after all."

Niq kissed his wife, and turned and left Kiamo Ko, almost as quickly as he came.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing! Well, this is section of the story is my favorite part! **

Chapter Nineteen

All Fiyero remembered was getting his in the head, and then his whole world went black. He dreamed a dream about his family that night, but, in the end, everything faded, and he couldn't recognize anyone in his dream.

Then he snapped up, awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Someone in a white coat came up to him, and calmed him down. He asked, "Do you know who you are?"

Fiyero looked around the room for an answer, and his eyes widened with terror; he couldn't find one. "N-No."

"Do you know where you are?"

Again, no answers came to him,"No…no! I don't… I don't remember anything!"

Fiyero was tensing, getting frustrated, and tears welled in his eyes. The doctor spoke, "Calm down. Take a deep breath." And he did. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Alright?"

Fiyero nodded and the man left. He returned a minute later with a man next to him.

"Fiyero?" the man said.

"Who is Fiyero? Who are you?"

The man looked at him with concerned eyes, "I'm your father, Fiyero."

Fiyero paled, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. I don't recognize anyone! Is my name…"

"Fiyero. Fiyero Niq Tiggular, born June 2. You are twenty six years old."

"I…I don't remember!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Where am I? I don't know where I am!"

"Youre in a VInkun army camp. There was a war between Oz and the Vinkus. We won. You are the crown prince of the Vinkus, and you were hit on the head and knocked unconscious."

"…Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I…I'm really scared. I don't remember anything."

He went to his son, "It's going to be alright Fiyero. We're taking you home."

Fiyero nodded his head, and continued with Niq home towards Kiamo Ko.

On the journey home, Niq attempted to jog Fiyero's memory. He started with basic facts, things he liked to do, his favorite color, various vacations he took as a child, but none of these worked. Niq evaded the subject of his wife and child, afraid that he wouldn't remember them either.

They arrived a few hours later, and Niq instructed Fiyero to stay in the carriage until he came back to get him. He went inside to find his wife first, and updated her on the situation.

Halfway through their conversation, Elphaba saw Niq, and ran to hug her father-in-law. "Niq, it's so good to see you!"

"You as well, Elphaba. You look well." He said, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Where's Fiyero?"

"Elphaba, we need to talk about Fiyero." He said, a concerned look on his face.

"Wh-What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"Come, let's sit in the parlor." After they sat, he began, "Fiyero was injured during battle. His head was bashed in more than once, and he sustained heavy brain trauma. He was in a coma for a while, but woke up."

"What's the problem, then?" Elphaba said, confused.

Before Niq could answer, Fiyero came through the door, saying, "Dad, I tried to stay, but-"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said, jumping up to hug her husband.

Fiyero, seeing the emerald woman come towards her, was taken back by her beauty. Not only was she beautiful, but her emerald shade intensified her appearance.

He stopped her from hugging her and said, "Miss, please forgive my bluntness, but you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Elphaba stood there, confused, but flattered, "Fiyero, are you alright?"

Niq interjected, "Elphaba, dear, he's lost his memory."

She turned to him, "_What?!"_

"He doesn't remember anything, or anyone."

She looked at her husband, who was infatuated with the woman in front of him. "Fiyero, do you know what my name is?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not."

She stepped back from him, losing breath, and her world went black as she fainted, right into her husband's arms.

* * *

**Uh oh...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing and your continued support! This story is really getting out there.**

Chapter Twenty

After Elphaba was put in her bedroom under Crant's recommendation, Fiyero rejoined his parents.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Son, that was your wife, Elphaba."

Shock filled his face, "That was my _wife?!"_

"Yes, you've been married for several months now." Kells said.

He turned to his mother, "You must be my Mom. I'm so sorry, I don't remember." He said, his expression saddening.

"It's alright, sweetie. The doctor said your memory might come back, if we can trigger it."

He sat down, and rubbed his head, "My wife, Elphaba." He laughed, "She's so beautiful. I'm glad I married her, even if I can't remember why."

"You love her, Yero." Kells said, sitting next to her son, "You two love each other more than anyone else I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"It's true." Niq said. "You two were meant for each other."

Crant came in the room, "Elphaba's awake. She's asking for Kells." Kells got up and followed the doctor.

"I can't imagine how she feels right now," Fiyero, said.

"This isn't going to be easy, Fiyero. But I know we can do this." Niq sat by his son, hoping this was going to work out.

Kells entered the room to find a groggy Elphaba, "How do you feel?"

"Is it true? Has my husband lost his memory?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Kells, what about Rao? His child?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We need to focus on the basics right now. Do you know what he said when we told him that he was married to you?"

"What?" she said, sniffling, "He said you were beautiful, and he was glad he married you, even though he can't remember why."

Elphaba laughed, "He's defiantly still Fiyero."

Kells laughed with her, "Yes he is. We're going to figure this out. Baby steps, and farther down the road, we'll re-introduce him to his son. I think he's had enough for today, though."

"I agree. Can I go and see him?"

"I don't see why not." Kells helped Elphaba out of bed, and the two rejoined the men in the parlor.

"Niq, honey, lets go check on dinner." The pair left, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"Elphaba, listen, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I don't remember anything."

"Well, do you want to know about it?"

"From the beginning."

"It will take a while to explain."

"I have all the time in the world for the most beautiful person in the world." He said with a smile.

Elphaba smiled a small smile and thought to herself, _I love you, Yero my hero. I know you're still in there somewhere._

Fiyero thought to himself, _I am the luckiest person in the world._ He smiled at her, and she began to detail their relationship from the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing! This is the beginning of my favorite part. You guys won't guess what happens next...or in the future. ;)**

Chapter Twenty-One

"You and I got married after we found out about the war. The rest is history." Elphaba said, leaving out a huge chunk about her pregnancy and depression. Several hours later, Elphaba finished recapping their entire history together.

"Wow." He said. "I was a _scarecrow?"_

She chuckled, "Yep, straw hat and all. Your eyes were the same though." She sighed, "Does any of that…trigger anything?"

"I don't think it did."

"Well, it was worth a shot." She looked at her watch, "It's late. You should probably get some rest, you've had a long day."

They got up, and Elphaba showed him to his old room, and before she left, he gently grabbed her arm, "Elphaba, I know you're disappointed-"

"I'm not, Yero. What happened…happened. No one could've prevented it."

"I know, but I just want you to know that I know Fiyero's in here somewhere. And I'll do whatever it takes to find him, and bring him back to you." That sentence almost brought Elphaba to tears, "Because I know he loves you more than anything, and you defiantly deserve him back."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you, Yero. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said, as she lowered her hand and turned away from him, wiping silent tears off of her face.

Elphaba went into her room, and as soon as she shut the door, she started crying. Her husband was missing, and she needed him back. The Fiyero in the other room was still Fiyero, but he felt incomplete.

And not to mention they were hiding a child from him! Elphaba, in the midst of her meltdown, held Rao in her arms, the small, caramel-colored baby smiling at his mother.

"We're gonna get through this, Rao. You and me are gonna get Daddy back, I promise."

The baby yawned in response, and Elphaba smiled, in spite of her tears. She went to bed later that night, but no sleep came to her.

That next morning, Kells and Niq rose early to instruct the staff not to mention Rao or anything personal to Elphaba and Fiyero. The two left the castle soon after to give the pair some privacy.

Fiyero was the last one to wake, and he met Elphaba downstairs as she was eating breakfast, "Morning, Elphaba."

"Morning, Yero. Sleep well?"

"Well enough. You?"

"I don't usually get much sleep these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He sat down, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, your parents have left us alone for the day. Is there something you want to do?"

"Get my memory back." He said quickly.

She was surprised, "Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time."

He smiled, "Let's get started."

So, the pair went through a series of methods to restore Fiyero's memory, but came up short with everything they tried. Fiyero especially was growing frustrated and restless with the shortcomings.

Elphaba saw this and said, "Maybe we should take a break, Yero."

"No, we have to keep going."

"Fiyero, listen, this is a delicate process, and rushing this isn't going to help."

"Elphaba, I just want to get your husband back."

She looked at him, "You are my husband. Fiyero, you're not a different person just because you got hit in the head! You just forgot everything, and everything is still in there!"

Fiyero considered what she said, and responded, "Maybe we should take a break."

Elphaba stormed out of the room, and a few minutes later, Niq and Kells returned to find Fiyero.

"Any luck?" Niq said.

"None. She's in her room taking a break."

Kells went to Elphaba's room as quickly as she could, finding the green girl, holding her child, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

She sniffled, "He thinks he's a different person, that the real Fiyero is somewhere inside of him."

"Elphaba, you may want to consider the other outcomes of this scenario."

"Which are?"

"He may not be able to get his memory back. You might have to start from scratch."

"I can't do that, Kells. What if he doesn't feel the same way-"

"Don't let your mind wander, Elphaba. We can figure this out, either way."

She nodded, turning back to Rao to see him smiling at her.


	22. Chapter 22

**106 reviews! Agghhhhh! You guys rock! This story has reached 100 faster than any other story I've written. Thank you for making me feel like I have an idea of what I'm doing lol! Love the support! Love you guys!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

For the next week, the family went through one last attempt to restore Fiyero's memory, but unfortunately, none of these efforts bore any fruit. Fiyero got no epiphanies or revelations of his past.

They did all this, however, without introducing Rao. Elphaba considered this option for several days, and finally decided it was time after everything else failed.

She went to Fiyero, "Yero, I have one last thing to show you."

"What is it?"

"Come with me." The two started towards the door, but she stopped before opening it, "If this doesn't work, I guess this means your memory is lost, for good."

"Elphaba-" he said, but she opened the door. Fiyero saw a crib next to Elphaba's bed, and she bent down and picked up a baby. His eyes widened as she said,

"Fiyero, this is Rao Fiyero Tiggular. Our son." She showed him to Fiyero, "Would you like to hold him?" He nodded without speaking, and eased Rao into his arms.

"He's beautiful."

"I'm sorry I hid him from you, I was afraid that he would overwhelm you."

"Oh, he did, don't worry." He said, smiling.

He held him for a few more minutes, and then lie him down in his crib. He turned to Elphaba and she started to speak, "I guess it didn't work, did it?"

Before she turned to leave, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately, and she melted into him. After the two broke apart, Elphaba spoke, "Did-"

"Listen, I'm not sure if that worked or not, but I know one thing for sure- I don't think I've ever been this much in love with someone in my life."

"Fiyero,-"

"And even if it didn't work, what's wrong with the idea of falling in love with me again? You said it yourself, I'm the same person that I was when we first met."

"Fiyero, we were under different circumstances then." She said, turning away from him.

"Elphaba, stop. Please, don't go."

"Yero, are you sure this isn't infatuation?"

He looked at her with concerned eyes, "Absolutely not. I love you, Elphaba. And I know you love me too."

She continued to walk to the door.

"We have a _son._ Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because, I don't believe you, Yero. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I can't hold on to that today, and have you change your mind tomorrow."

"I'm not going to change my mind!"

"I need to be sure of that, and until I am-"

"Elphaba, please! You have to-" Fiyero couldn't finish his sentence, because she'd walked out of the door. He ran his hand through his stubby hair, and exhaled. Then, he turned to Rao, and held him again.

"Don't worry, Rao. She'll come around, and we'll be a big happy family together." He smiled, "Oz, she's so beautiful. I wish I could remember how I felt when I first saw her, at Shiz. It's like, I can't be mad at her, you know?" he paused, "I love you both. This has been one crazy week."

Elphaba, on the other side of the door, sat on the floor, her face in her hands. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he was genuine for his feelings about her? _No, _she thought, _he can't be. He fell in love with you after the Lion Cub, not after he saw you for the first time. Have you forgotten? He almost ran you over. He didn't swoon after you walked through the door…then again, if Fiyero is still in there, then he would love you. But that just isn't the case, Elphaba._ She continued to cry, and then heard the conversation he had with Rao.

She honestly didn't know what to think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Elphaba avoided Fiyero for the next few days, mainly staying with Rao, whom was keeping her sane in all of this mess.

Fiyero knew that Elphaba was avoiding him, and he knew he had to let her believe him on her own terms. So, to encourage Elphaba to believe him, he arranged a picnic dinner underneath a tree overlooking a pond- he thought it had a fantastic view.

After the preparations were complete, he went and knocked on Elphaba's door, and she promptly said, "Not now, Fiyero."

"Elphaba, please. I just want to have dinner with you. I picked out this great spot-"

"Please, go away."

"What have you eaten today?"

She didn't answer.

"Half an hour, that's all I ask."

He didn't get a response, but she came out of the room and followed him to their spot. When she realized where they were, she covered her mouth with her hand and asked, "Fiyero, why exactly did you choose this spot?"

"I thought it had a nice view. Why, are you alright?"

"You don't remember anything about this particular tree?"

"No. Why?"

"Yero, you proposed to me underneath this tree."

"Oz, Elphaba, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no it's fine. I just haven't been out here since, since I found out I was pregnant."

"Did you mean to tell me anything about your pregnancy? You didn't say anything about it when you told me about us."

"Well, it wasn't exactly something positive to talk about."

"Why?"

"You were off at war; I had no idea if you were alive or hurt. I became very depressed, not having you there, and when you came back for the birth, I told you about it. I just felt so…alone."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"It's over now. The war is over, and that's more than I could ever ask for."

Fiyero changed the subject, "Dinner?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, please." He divided out the food and the couple ate for a few silent minutes, "So, I'm guessing Rao didn't trigger anything?"

"Not that I can recall, no." he said, meeting her eyes. "Your eyes are breathtaking, Elphaba."

She blushed and smiled, looking away from him, "Thank you. I always thought the same of yours." She said, meeting the crystal blue eyes of her husband. "Thank you for dinner, Yero." She said, as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going? It's only been-"

"Thirty-three minutes, exactly." She said, smiling wickedly.

He laughed, befuddled at Elphaba's response, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know you weren't." She turned to leave, "Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Sweet dreams, Elphaba." He said. After she left, he said to himself, "I'm in love with that woman. Oz, I'm love with her." He said, smiling to himself a wide grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Elphaba smiled to herself as she woke, remembering the dinner she'd had with Fiyero. As she went to open her door to go to breakfast, she found a note slid under the door from Niq and Kells that they'd left for a few days, after coming back and forth for the past week.

Elphaba took note of their absence and made her way to breakfast. After eating alone, she figured that Fiyero just slept in. After lunch, however, she began to grow concerned. She then asked around the staff to see if anyone had seen Fiyero, and none had. She checked his bedroom, to find an empty bed, and she began to panic.

She went both in the front of the castle and in the back, finding no trace of her husband. That's when the adrenaline started going. She circumvented the property, yelling Fiyero's name, and instructed the staff to look as well.

When all hope seemed lost, Elphaba began to weep, and all of a sudden, Fiyero came waltzing through the front entrance, holding a bouquet of flowers. However, when he saw his wife weeping, he abandoned the flowers and went to her side.

She heard him say, "Elphaba? Is everything alright?!" and her head snapped up. When he came to her, she slapped him in the face, and then wept in his arms, "Wha-What was that for?!"

She sniffled, "Fiyero Tiggular, if you _ever_ leave like that again…"

He closed his arms around her, realizing his mistake, "Elphaba, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"I thought you were _dead! _Or captured! You were gone for seven hours! What did you expect me to think?!"

"Elphaba, please, take a deep breath. I'm so sorry, but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

She calmed down and melted into his embrace. He held her for several minutes before she pulled away, wiping the tears from her face, "What was that important?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday."

"It's our anniversary, Elphaba."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is! Remember, you told me when I first came here. October 3."

"Oz, Fiyero-"

"Don't worry about it. Come with me. The reason I was out for so long is because I was arranging things."

"Arranging what?"

"You'll see. Come on, follow me." he said, offering his hand. She took it and he led her into a carriage.

From there, they went to dinner, offering Elphaba's favorite foods, and then a display of fireworks, and to end it all, Fiyero took them back to the tree where they ate dinner the day before. They sat under the stars, Elphaba leaning against her husband.

They sat in silence until Elphaba spoke, "Tonight was great, Yero. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wish I'd left you a note before I left."

"It's fine, I overacted. I just freaked out; you were nowhere to be found. I thought I'd lost you." She said, looking at him.

"I promise I won't ever make you feel that way again."

"Fiyero, I want to believe you."

"Then believe me. I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not." He said with a smile.

She continued to look into his eyes, suddenly accepting the truth- he loved her, and maybe this was the Fiyero she was searching for all along.

"I…I love you, Yero."

Instead of responding, Fiyero grinned as he deeply kissed his wife, and Elphaba finally knew where her heart was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for putting this up so late, but hopefully it makes up for it! :P**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Fiyero woke up the next morning to find Elphaba sleeping beside him. He smiled at her sleeping figure, her face peaceful. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before she stirred, "…How long have you been watching me?" she said, groggily.

"Not long, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said, returning the kiss, "Did Rao get up last night?"

"Only once, but he went right back to sleep."

"Thank you."

"Anything, for you Elphaba."

She smiled at him, "I slept with you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." He said, chuckling.

"I love you, Fiyero."

"I love you too, Elphaba. Come on, let's get something to eat." The two clothed themselves and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

While they were eating, Niq and Kells arrived back home from their vacation. Kells greeted the couple, "Nice to see you two together."

Fiyero responded, "How was your trip?"

"Nice." Kells said. "Your father and I have business to attend to, so we'll see you two at dinner."

"Alright." And with that, they left, "What was that?" Fiyero said.

She smiled at him, "I don't know. Why do you think I know everything?"

He shrugged, and the two concluded their breakfast. They went back upstairs to greet their son, who was waking up from a rather short nap. Fiyero held Rao while Elphaba cleaned up the room, "Hey, Elphaba?"

"Yeah?" she said, not turning towards him.

"If you had a choice, would you want me now, or before I was injured?"

She sighed and turned towards him, "Why on earth would you ask that question?"

"I'm just curious."

"Fiyero, I'm not answering that." She said, turning away from him.

"Please, Elphaba? I won't be mad either way, I just want to know."

She sighed and turned back around, "We went through so many struggles before, struggles that I can only tell you about, and that you will never experience. That made us so much closer, but we did fight more than we do now."

"So me before?"

"And then there were the good memories, like our wedding, Rao's birth, back at Shiz…and I wish you could remember those. But then again, now I feel like there is no tension between us…before there was always something. I'm not saying we were always fighting, but we had a lot more to fight about. But then and now, you always loved me, and that's more than I can ever ask for."

He smiled at her, "Oz, I love you."

She smiled back, "It's funny, sometimes you say things like you would before. Just little things, but they make me smile every time."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Elphaba."

"You're welcome, Yero."

He looked back at Rao, "I know she would pick me now though, Rao. Don't you?" he paused, "You do? Ah, that's my boy!" he said, laughing.

Elphaba turned to him and said, "You're an idiot." And gently kissed him.

"An idiot who loves you, and thinks you are the most beautiful person he's ever met."

She blushed and he continued, "Thank you for believing me, Elphaba."

She smiled at him, and took in the sight of Fiyero holding their child, completely content with his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Look out...things may be getting a little dicy soon...**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Fiyero and Elphaba spent the next few days relaxing and spending quality time with each other and Rao. Despite the chill atmosphere, Elphaba evaluated Fiyero's memory so far. He hadn't remembered any of their past memories, or even called her 'Fae', which she missed more than anything.

However, she didn't say anything to him about it. He was there, and he loved her, and she didn't want to mess that up.

Now, they were sitting underneath their tree, taking in the afternoon breeze. She sat in front of him, leaning into his chest, with his arms wrapped around her abdomen.

Fiyero spoke, "Elphaba?"

"Yes?" she said.

"My dad contacted me yesterday. He wants me to go to the Emerald City to finalize the war treaty with him."

She tensed, "…Fiyero-"

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to do this. And it's only the Emerald City. It's safe."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days. I'll come home the moment I'm finished, I promise."

"Well, that's better than six months. Go, but come back to me and Rao, as soon as possible."

"It'll go fast, I promise."

"When do you leave?"

"Sometime today. But not soon, later tonight."

Elphaba relaxed, and the two sat in silence for a while before Fiyero chimed in, "Are you scared, Elphaba?"

"I always am when you leave. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go. This is important for everyone out there, and especially the Vinkus. You need to be there."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you so much, Elphaba."

"I love you too. Now, go. Make history." She said, smiling at him. He kissed her and the two got up together to let Fiyero pack. For the next hour, he packed, while Elphaba went elsewhere.

When Fiyero was ready to leave, he kissed his sleeping son in his crib, "I love you, Rao. Take care of your mom for me. I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that, he went to find Elphaba, who was in the parlor.

"You ready to go?" she said.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Yero. Be safe, alright?"

"I promise I will, sweetheart. I love you more than anything. I'll see you in a few days."

He kissed his wife, and when they parted, he left.

What did Elphaba have to worry about?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

For the next few days, Elphaba enjoyed her time alone. It was nice to actually get things done around the castle without Fiyero's constant distraction (even thought she really didn't mind).

In the middle of her paperwork, she heard people entering the castle, and she thought one thing: Fiyero.

She ran to the entrance only to find Niq and Kells. She saw them and was very confused; where was Fiyero?

"Niq? Kells? What are you doing here? This is such a surprise!"

She hugged her in laws, hiding her confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Fiyero said you sent word to him to meet in the Emerald City to sign a treaty."

"We signed that treaty a few weeks ago. Did he say it was from me?"

She nodded.

"Oz, this is bad. I'll go to the Emerald City immediately. You two stay here."

"No! Let me come with you!" Elphaba said.

"It's too dangerous, Elphaba."

She sighed, saying nothing. Niq was the only person who could do this.

"Be safe, Niq. And please, bring him home." She said, and he nodded.

"I'll be back in a few days. I'm doubling the guard around here just in case something happens. I love you both, and I'll see you soon." After a quick kiss from his wife, he was off.

Fiyero, a day into his journey, sat in his carriage sleeping. When he felt it come to a stop, he didn't flinch, but when the door slammed open, he shot up, seeing the men all dressed in black reaching for him.

He tried his best to fight them off, but was unsuccessful. They knocked him unconscious, and they dragged off his limp body, as quickly as they came.

He snapped awake several hours later, tied to a chair and in a small room with one door. As soon as he woke, someone in a mask and a deep voice came through the door.

"What do you want from me?" Fiyero said.

"Your wife." The man said. Before Fiyero could respond, he was knocked back unconscious.

Niq arrived in the Emerald City later that night, and as soon as he was settled, started looking for his son. He told all of the officials in the palace to send out a search party, which started immediately. However, after a fruitless day, Niq made more permanent living arrangements.

He wrote home, describing the current situation and the possible outcomes of what may happen.

They all knew this was going to be a long process.


	28. Chapter 28

**Only four more chapters...thanks for supporting this!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fiyero stopped trying to keep track of the days that had passed. There were no windows in his cell, and he was consistently tied to a chair. The only human interaction came from his torturers, who've beaten him eight times since he arrived there.

All they asked about was Elphaba, and he didn't answer any of their questions. They said that they were patriots, wanting to bring back the old Oz, but he saw right through them.

And if they were going to kill him, he would make sure that they would never get to Elphaba or Rao. He pictured them whenever he was conscious, wanting to be back with them more than anything.

But all he could do was keep counting, hoping for a way out.

Niq and his team were fruitless after a week. No traces, no sightings, no whiffs of Fiyero. All in all, they were at a loss.

Elphaba, upon hearing their findings, insisted she come to the Emerald City and help with the search. Niq protested, but, being the stubborn woman she is, she came within the week.

He helped her out of the carriage, "This is a bad idea, Elphaba."

"I know the risks," she said, stepping out, "And I am helping you do this, whether you want me to or not."

He sighed, and accepted the fact.

The duo spent several hours mapping out a game plan, and then set out on the city to find Fiyero. Elphaba, accompanied by many guards, went into the slums of Emerald City, where Niq had not dared venture into.

She asked around, showing people a picture of Fiyero, but none had seen or heard of him. However, there was one person, a boy around age 6, who reached out after seeing Elphaba.

"Aren't you from the Vinkus?"

She knelt down to him and smiled, "Why, yes I am. My name is Elphaba. What's yours?"

"Jof."

"Tell me, Jof, have you seen this man?" she showed him Fiyero.

He looked at the picture and looked back at her, "Yeah, I saw him."

"When?"

"Around a week ago."

"Where was he going?"

"Well, he was sleeping, and some grown ups were carrying him to the warehouse down the road."

"Jof, thank you so much!" she paused, "Where are your parents?"

He looked away from her, "My parents aren't around anymore."

"Whom do you live with?"

"Some of my friends."

She thought for a moment,_ I just can't leave him alone here._ "Jof, I want you to follow some of my friends here back to where I'm staying. I'll be there by dinner after I get my husband. Is that alright?"

He smiled, "Will there be ice cream?"

She lauged, "As much as you can eat! Once you get there, tell my friend Niq what we talked about, alright?" he nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later, Jof."

She turned away from him and instructed some of her security to take Jof back. Then, she and the others ventured on to the warehouse.


	29. Chapter 29

**3 more...and I can't believe its almost over! Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Fiyero dreamt of Elphaba the next time he was knocked unconscious. They were at their spot, holding each other's hands, with a soft warm breeze touching them.

That abruptly ended when he heard something slam open. He heard a commotion with angry voices, and what sounded like a female one. This went on for several minutes, and suddenly, Elphaba burst through the door.

His eyes widened, "Elphaba!?"

She went to his side and cupped his face in her hands, "Are you alright? You look like you've had the life beaten out of you." She said, looking at his bruised face and body, along with his black eye.

He didn't say anything, just kissed her. When they broke he grimaced, "I think my arm is broken."

She went behind him to untie his arms, and he slouched in the chair.

"Can you walk?" she said.

"Fae, I don't think that was the only thing broken."

She knelt down beside him, "Oz, Yero. Its gonna be alright. We're gonna get you out of here and back home."

She helped him up, looping an arm over her shoulder so he could lean on her for support. The pair walked outside and headed into a carriage that took them back to the hotel.

In a different light, Fiyero's injuries looked much worse. Most of his body was covered in deep scratches and bruises, and he defiantly had some broken bones. He fell asleep against her shoulder, and slept until they returned.

Before waking her husband, she slipped out of the carriage to find Niq and Jof. They were in the parlor of their room, playing cards.

"Niq," she breathed, "We found him." She said, with a grin catching on his face.

He rushed out of the room, leaving Elphaba and Jof.

"Does this mean I have to leave?" Jof said.

She shook her head and sat down with him, "No, absolutely not." She changed the subject, "How was Niq?"

He smiled, "Funny, and nice. I like him."

She smiled, "Good." He yawned, "Tired?"

He nodded.

"Get some sleep, Jof. I'll see you in the morning. Alright?"

Before she went to the door, he ran and hugged her, and then proceeded to bed.

When Elphaba left the room, a huge grin found her face. Jof was growing on her, and she didn't want to let him go. She pushed the thought away as she entered fiyero's room. He was lying in bed, several casts and bandages on him.

"How do you feel?" she said, sitting on the bed.

"Better. Much better."

"Fiyero, who were those people?"

"Rebels, wanting the old Oz with the Wizard."

"Why you?"

He hesitated, "I don't know." He said, lying about the fact that they were after Elphaba.

"Listen, Yero, we have to talk about something."

His eyes widened, "What?"

She sighed, "How would you feel if we adopted a child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he helped me find you. His name is Jof, and he's six years old. He's an orphan who's been living on the streets. I don't want to leave him behind."

He smiled at her, "Can I meet him?"

"I already put him to bed."

He chuckled, "Fae, I think-"

She stopped him mid-sentence, "What did you just call me?" covering her mouth.

"Fae."

"Fiyero, you haven't called me that since you came back." She grinned, "Yero! You remembered!"

He laughed, "I...I guess I did, didn't I?"

She leaned in and kissed him, sharing her excitement. When they broke, he said, "Fae, I love you."

"Oz, I love you too, Yero." She said running a hand through his hair. She climbed into bed with him and entwined her fingers with his, as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I know the whole Jof thing is a little unrealistic, or at least I think it is. Hope you all enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Some nice Fiyeraba to make your Sunday a little better...**

Chapter Thirty

Elphaba woke up cradled in Fiyero's arms, as the sunlight peaked in through the window. She smiled at her husband's sleeping face, and snuggled back into his embrace.

Not too later, Fiyero stirred, "Fae?"

"It's really nice to wake up to that." She said, as she leaned and kissed him.

He smiled back at her, "Good morning."

"Morning, Yero my hero. Sleep well?"

"With you? Always."

"How do you feel?"

"Extremely sore, now that you mentioned it. I really don't want to get up."

"Neither do I." she said as she leaned on his bare chest.

The thought of Jof entered her mind, "But I have too. Jof is probably up."

"Fae, if it's alright with you, I want to wait to meet him."

She turned and looked at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Look at me; I would terrify a small child. My face is smashed in and there are wounds all over me!"

"Fiyero, you don't look that bad."

He looked at her sarcastically, "Right."

"He'll love you. He already knows you've been hurt."

"If you think so, it's fine with me. But Fae,"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to adopt him?"

"He needs a home, Yero. And if we don't give him one, who will? I know I ran into him on the street for a reason." She sighed, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I'm not going to turn away a child who needs a home, and plus, I think he'd be lucky to have you as a mom."

She blushed and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Fae."

She kissed him again and left the room, to greet the others. She found Niq and Jof sitting at the breakfast table, having a casual conversation.

"Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well, Jof?"

He nodded, "Better than I have in a while!"

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Niq joined in, "How's Fiyero?"

She sat down, "He's still in pain, but his moral is through the roof. He just wants to rest a little longer."

"That's good. When would you like to depart?"

"Later this morning, when Fiyero feels up to it."

After hearing this, Jof's face looked sad.

"What's wrong, Jof?" Elphaba said.

"I don't want you to leave." He said.

"That's the thing, Fiyero and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"To the Vinkus?"

"To live with us there."

"Forever?" he said with a smile.

She grinned, "Yeah, forever!"

He ran to her and hugged her, "Yes, yes, thank you!"

She embraced him, a smile still on her face, "You're quite welcome, Jof. We can't wait to have you."

She looked over at Niq, who had the silliest grin on his face, "Kells is in for a big surprise!"

Shortly after, the hug was broken, "Who is that?" Jof said.

"My wife."

"There's more of your family?"

"Just one more, Fiyero and I have a baby. His name is Rao."

"Is he gonna be my brother?"

Tears welled in Elphaba's eyes, "Yeah, he is." She said as she smiled. After she looked at Jof, she heard Fiyero calling.

She tore herself away and went to his bedside, "Are you alright?"

He gritted his teeth, "Yeah, I just need some help getting up."

Elphaba looped an arm around her shoulder and slowly helped him out of bed. She handed him a shirt and decent pants to put on for the journey, and after a few minutes, he was ready to go.

Before they went out, Elphaba said, "Jof's going to live with us."

Fiyero smiled, "That's good to hear."

She smiled back at him and they went through the door, Fiyero looking at his new adopted son for the first time.

She helped him sit at the table, and he said, "You must be Jof."

He nervously nodded his head.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jof. I'm Fiyero."

Recognizing the familiar name, Jof's faced turned to a smile, "Nice to meet you, Fiyero." He held out his hand, and Fiyero shook it.

He smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Jof." He looked at Elphaba, and smiling as if saying 'he's perfect.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, there is defiantly one more...I don't know how I pass math sometimes...**

**Lol.**

Chapter Thirty-One

After breakfast, Elphaba and Niq helped load Fiyero into the carriage. While the others packed, Jof and Fiyero sat in the carriage together.

After a few moments of silence, Jof said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Fiyero smiled at him, "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I think Elphaba's really pretty." He said, whispering it into Fiyero's ear.

Fiyero grinned, "Do you want to hear a secret?"

Jof nodded and Fiyero whispered into his ear, "I think so too."

Jof said, "Pinky promise you won't tell anyone?"

Fiyero held out his pinky, "Pinky promise." He smiled at Jof, "Jof, have you ever been to the Vinkus before?"

He shook his head no.

"You're going to love it! There is so much open space, and so many things to do."

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you guys…forever?"

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jof smiled a brilliant grin, and Fiyero did the same. Then, Elphaba entered the carriage, "Hey you two. We're ready to go. Niq already went ahead." She climbed in next to Fiyero while Jof got the other side of the carriage.

They started the long journey back to the Vinkus, and Jof quickly fell asleep, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba.

She was leaning on his shoulder, and said, "He's perfect."

"Just about." He said, "He thinks you're really pretty, but really, who can blame him?" he said with a sweet smile.

Elphaba kissed him and said, "I'm really glad I stuck with you."

"Me too." He said sweetly.

The couple rode in silence for a while, when Elphaba said, "So is he a part of the family now?"

"Well, I think so. He doesn't have anyone else. If I were him I'd want someone like us to come in and save the day. Wouldn't you?"

"More than anything." She kissed her husband. "How do you want to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jof, said, stirring from his slumber.

Elphaba looked at him and folded her hands, "Well, even though we've known you a short time, Jof, would you like to become part of the family?"

After a moment of silence, Jof said, "I thought I already was."

Elphaba smiled a brilliant grin, "Of course you were, sweetheart! We just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it."

Fiyero jumped in, "We didn't want to push anything on you."

Jof smiled, "Thank you."

The parents smiled back and Jof yawned.

"Go back to sleep Jof, its gonna be a while. We'll wake you when we get there." Fiyero said.

For the rest of the time, Fiyero and Elphaba watched their sleeping child; so glad he found his way into their lives.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

They arrived back in the Vinkus some hours later. They gently woke Jof, and he got out first, so Elphaba could help Fiyero since he was still weak. She looped an arm around him as they walked to the castle, and Kells was waiting for them. Niq followed closely behind.

"Welcome back! I'm so glad you're safe, Yero. "

"Good to see you Mom." He said as he hugged his mother.

"You're hurt."

"It could've been worse, believe me. I'll be fine." Fiyero changed the subject, "This is Jof."

Kells looked down at the small boy, "Hello there. I'm Kells." She held out her hand and he timidly shook it.

"We've adopted him." Fiyero said.

Kells' face filled with surprise.

"We'll explain later, I promise." Elphaba said, trying to ease her tension. Her next thoughts went to Rao, and the small family went to find the nursery.

Fiyero sat down as Elphaba went to her son, finding him as perfect as she'd left him, "I missed you, Rao." After she said that, Rao smiled at her, and Elphaba turned to Jof, "This is Rao, Jof. He's your brother."

Jof smiled at the small child and said, "He looks like you."

"I think so too," Fiyero interjected.

Elphaba handed Rao to her husband, and he smiled at the small human being in his arms, "How are you little guy?" he said, "We missed you, did you miss us?" Rao yawned at him; "I'll take that as a yes."

Soon Jof yawned, and Elphaba said, "Tired?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll show you to your room." She led him down the hall to a grand room, and Jof glowed at the size of it. "This is mine?" he said.

"All yours." He got underneath the covers and she sat on the side of the bed, tucking him in, "Goodnight Jof."

"Night, Mom." He said as he closed his eyes. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. _Mom._ Tears of joy came to her; Jof was finally part of the family. She waited a few minutes until was asleep and softly kissed his forehead, "Night son." She said, smiling at his sleeping figure.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and returned to her room as Fiyero saw his wife, "Everything alright, Fae?"

She looked at him, "He called me Mom."

Fiyero smiled as he held Rao, "Fae, that's great!"

"I've never felt this way before, Yero. It's…breathtaking."

"You are breathtaking. You're glowing, Fae."

She blushed, "Oz,"

"I can't wait to see how our kids are going to turn out. Just think, ten, twenty years from now, they may just find the girl of their dreams, fall madly in love with them, change the world, turn into a scarecrow…"

She laughed, "I feel like we've gone through so much in so little time," she said as she joined him on the sofa, and he wrapped an arm around her, "I feel like a different person."

"You'll always be that green girl I fell in love with, both times." He said with a smile.

"You'll always be that person who almost ran me over."

"What?!"

"I forget, you don't remember. The first time we met, you were in a carriage and almost ran me over. 'The driver saw green and thought it meant go' ring any bells?"

"No."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile, relaxing into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yero." She kissed him.

The lovers looked at their son, and pictured their family together, focusing on nothing but themselves and the future ahead of them.

El Fin

* * *

** Well, this is it. Thank you all for your awesome support. This story has gone farther than any other story of mine, and you guys just keep setting the bar higher each time! If you want more, there are a few other stories of mine that aren't too bad. As for my next work, It'll be a few weeks. Have a lot coming up, but when this does come out...lets just say I have some pretty good ideas! Thanks again, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
